


No Stalling!

by Chickeedew



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hinted R27, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickeedew/pseuds/Chickeedew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto and Gokudera get frisky in a bathroom stall~! 8059/YAOI!/ONE-SHOT// Hinted R27 ;) Just mindless smex~</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stalling!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quickie I'd thought I'd do since the idea was bugging me.  
> This is actually my real first sex scene so please go easy on me~
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto into the men's bathroom and was thankful of it's vacancy as he began to unbutton the other's shirt while Yamamoto did the same to him. They were both able to undo all of their buttons before reaching a stall, moving inside and locking the door.

Gokudera's shirt and jacket fell to his elbows as he pushed Yamamoto back to the stall's metal wall. He immediately moved in and instantly, they engaged in a kiss filled with fervour. 

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around the other's hips and ground their lower halves together as Gokudera hands slid up from his defined muscles and around his neck before moaning at the friction.

Gokudera would've been bothered by the difference between his and Yamamoto's build but right now, he could care less.

Their mouths, their tongues battled fiercely for dominance as their hands engulfed each other, bodies pressed so tightly together.

Yamamoto's hands slid lower to the other's butt and he squeezed, earning a lengthy moan and a perfect chance to take control and power of the kiss. 

With one last grind, Yamamoto broke the kiss and shoved Gokudera back to the other side of the cramped stall, trapping the other between his arms smashed on the wall, relentlessly attacking his neck.

Moans spilled from Gokudera as the sensitive junction on his nape was abused.

He grabbed Yamamoto's belt and pulled their crotches closer, if possible, and moved. Yamamoto bucked forward soon after, erupting an even louder moan from the other and himself.

Gokudera began unbuckling Yamamoto's belt before the other grabbed his hands and locked them above his head.

He went down to the other's exposed nipples and aggressively attacked. 

Gokudera thrust his hips to the other unconsciously as he bit his lips, preventing any more sounds from escaping but failing.

Yamamoto reached for Gokudera's belt with his free hand and loosened it before going for the pants.

He took back his hand and held out three fingers to Gokudera. 

Knowing what the other was implying, Gokudera opened his mouth, allowing the fingers inside and coating them thoroughly with his saliva.

With Gokudera tied down, eyes hooded and sucking on his fingers, Yamamoto's control almost snapped. To distract himself for a bit, he bent back down to Gokudera's neck.

Finished, Yamamoto took his hands from the other, a web connecting for a moment before breaking. He slipped his hand inside the back of Gokudera's pants and inserted a finger into the other. And another. And another. Once he felt the other was ready, Yamamoto removed his fingers and letting go, he pushed Gokudera's pants off.

Gokudera released a groan of satisfaction as his member was free and enveloped in the cold air, adding a bit more to the pleasure.

Yamamoto moved to his pants, unbuckling his belt and freeing his own erection from it's confinements. Gokudera looked hungrily at Yamamoto, probably the only thing he didn't mind Yamamoto having the 'advantage' in.

Yamamoto smirked. He knew Gokudera would like–want–to have a taste and Yamamoto himself welcomes it with more than open arms but they don't have that much time for a luxury course. They need to make this fast but with the lust that's over-filling them right now, that won't be a problem.

Grabbing the other's thighs, Yamamoto wrapped them around himself, positioning right at Gokudera's entrance while the other wraps his arms around his neck for leverage, biting his lip as he imagines what's coming next, his drive flaring.

Yamamoto slowly, with as much self control as he could possibly imagine, enters and exhaled a deep, almost sharp breath as he feels that heat, that tightness, clasping around him.

He curses as Hayato suddenly pushes, burying Yamamoto hilt-deep, feeling pleasure spike up inside and wanting nothing more than to ruthlessly thrust into the other.

He looked up to the other and seeing pure ardour shouting 'MOVE LIKE YOU MEAN IT' in his eyes, whatever that was keeping him almost intact snapped in that instant.

Yamamoto obeyed the calls from both Hayato and his cock as he, in blunt terms, fucked the other into the wall.

Gokudera almost screamed as he felt that spot hit just from the first thrust and Yamamoto knew as he kept on aiming for it. A scream savaged him as that spot wasn't just hit; no, not even close to 'touching'. Yamamoto so abruptly and precisely buried himself in those nerves that Gokudera was at the point of vociferating a scream to overthrow the boisterous music a club's yet still sounding enticingly concupiscent.

The wall of the bathroom stall banged as Yamamoto's thrusts quickened randomly, both nearing end. Yamamoto reached around with one hand and grasped Gokudera's throbbing erection, and with a few strokes, the other came, alluringly arching his back and screaming the loudest he has ever in is entire life while his semen shot like a bolt a few metres from the ceiling and landing atop the stall's walls.

Gokudera tightened impossibly around Yamamoto and with one thrust, Yamamoto came, his cum striking Gokudera's prostate, eliciting a moan from the other.

Yamamoto leaned on the other and Gokudera leaned back on the wall, both heavily and rapidly breathing, gasping.

After five minutes, both were able to return to a sense of normalcy.

“Well that was fun.” Yamamoto chuckled, a smirk designing his features.

“Shut up.” Gokudera retorted though because of the fatigue now rolling in, it's ferocity was dull. “Get out of me.” He said, a blush apparent.

“Haha, okay.” Yamamoto grabbed hold of Gokudera's legs, lifting them and their owner a bit higher on his body and pulled himself out of the other.

“Good. Now put me down.”

“You sure that's a good idea?” Yamamoto asked, looking a bit concerned but smug, already flaring anger within Gokudera.

“Yamamoto!” Yamamoto complied, carefully letting go of Gokudera's legs and easing the hold on him but immediately grasped back as he saw Gokudera falling. “I told you.” Gokudera growled.

He couldn't believe he just did that at his beloved boss' eighteenth formal birthday nonetheless! Even through it the most mind-fucking-blowing sex they've ever had, as a couple of three years and in their entire life.

Now he couldn't even stand on his own, let alone walk. How was he supposed to explain this to his Juudaime?

“I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't mind.” Yamamoto laughed, obviously knowing what Gokudera was thinking.

Gokudera sighed. He barely even had the strength to argue. “Let's just go.”

Throughout the rest of the party, Gokudera and Tsuna sat next to each other, both looking uncomfortable and exhausted and a smug Reborn and Yamamoto at their sides.


End file.
